


Of Telepathy and Turkeys

by ThatMerlinFangirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Moderate Sexual References, Swearing, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMerlinFangirl/pseuds/ThatMerlinFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical day of telepathic communication between Merlin and Mordred.<br/>I just needed to write some Merdred fluff, OK?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Telepathy and Turkeys

**Waking Up:**

_Morning love._

_Ugh... Mordred. Too early. Way, way too early..._

_Merlin, you need to get up. The King will be wanting his breakfast._

_If I'm lucky he'll be far too busy ravishing his Queen when I bring him his wretched breakfast._

_Really Merlin, you musn't speak of your betters in such a manner._

_Oh you can talk._

_I'm a Knight of Camelot. You're a servant. There's a difference._

_You've offended me too much to make me stay._

_..._

_Mordred. Mordred stop it._

_Why should I?_

_I need to go to Arthur..._

_Oh I'm sure we still have a bit of time before you need to go._

_No. No, stop Mordred... oh God..._

**Training:**

_Merlin. Why are you all laughing at me?_

_You're too adorable._

_That's not an answer!_

_You didn't think chicken wing was actually a move, did you?_

_... What?_

_Dear God, Arthur's face when you said 'My lord, I'm practicing the chicken wing'... And you were just waving your sword around..._

_I hate all of you._

**On Patrol:**

_This is so boring._

_It's for the safety of the kingdom Merlin._

_How does turning my bottom into a pulp keep Camelot safe?_

_Really my dear Emrys, you're making me blush._

_Shut up._

_If you say so._

**Luncheon:**

_I don't suppose I could have a refill?_

_If I can get away from Arthur for five seconds, yes._

_You are his manservant._

_Gwen's jerking him off under the table you know._

_What?! She's -_

_..._

_MERLIN._

_Sorry, but your face was just priceless._

_The others probably think I'm possessed now._

_She's also - ow! Uncalled for!_

_Are you quite sure?_

_It's not my fault you're gullible and I'm hilarious._

**Meeting of the Round Table:**

_Dear God. Lord Ramsey is still going on about how turkey farts are poisoning our grain. The man will lead an army one day._

_Merlin._

_You know Leon isn't actually paying attention? Oh he looks fascinated but he's actually thinking about how much he loved that pretty dress that Gwen made him wear._

_Merlin..._

_Even our dear Queen, the kindest woman in all of Albion, is desperately wishing for the turkey farts to just take over Camelot and kill Lord Ramsey for good measure._

_MERLIN._

_What?_

_Make me laugh one more time and I am withholding sex tonight._

_Oh we both know you won't stick to that._

_I assure you I will._

_You underestimate my powers of seduction dear Mordred._

_I rather find that impossible since you have none._

_..._

_I am going to do things to you that you didn't know were possible._

_Are you indeed._

**In the Afternoon:**

_What are you up to Merlin?_

_Unlike some lazy oafs I could mention, I have chores to do._

_Oh. I rather assumed Arthur just kept you around for the conversation._

_Look, do you have anything productive to say or can I get on with my work?_

_Let me show you this new spell I have perfected._

_..._

_You just knocked Arthur's armour off the table didn't you?_

_Possibly._

_And he just had to come in at that moment._

**Dinner:**

_I believe you owe me a refill._

_Depends. What do I get in return?_

_Oh I could think of a few things._

_Better._

_What in the world is Gwaine doing?_

_Pretending to spank Percival._

_Yes, I can see that. I'm not blind._

_Oh? From the first time we had sex I assumed differently._

**Later that Night:**

_Now. Was that not the most torturous session of oral sex you have ever experienced Emrys?_

_... you bastard._

_I thought so._

_I love you._

_I love you too._


End file.
